


The Making of Boruto

by LittlePeach27



Category: Naruto
Genre: Descriptive Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, NaruHina - Freeform, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27
Summary: The creation of Boruto and chronicles of Hinatas pregnancy.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains graphic depictions of sex

Hinata rushed to Narutos apartment. Both of them had been on so many missions they hadn't been together in weeks. He opened the door and she flew into his arms and wrapped them around his neck. He gladly took her in his arms, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her deeply, pulling her inside and shutting the door the door with his foot, never breaking their contact or kiss. Naruto then rather roughly pushed Hinata against the wall of his apartment. They passionately kissed, both of them making soft moans as their tongues slid in and out of each others mouths, hastily undressing each other until they were naked. They fell onto the bed, partly from Naruto pushing Hinata and part Hinata pulling him on top of her. He only broke from her to catch his breath and dig in his nightstand. "Shit!" He exclaimed in irritation.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, sitting up.

"We're out..." He stated and sighed. "I guess that settles that settles." He said with disappointment. She suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Ummmm.... We are going to be married very soon so... One time should be okay..." She said bashfully.

He looked at her in surprise. "Honestly I wasn't expecting that from you -dattebayo. I'm okay with but a-are you sure?" He asked. Hinata nodded. She got closer to him and began kissing him passionately. She then straddled his lap and put her hand on his shaft and began stroking it. Naruto reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and tensing up. He moaned throatily. She rested a hand on his shoulder for balance before sitting up a bit, circling his tip around her opening and then lowering herself on him. They both gasped at the sensation. He pulled her closer as she arched her back in pleasure. She began moving slowly, up and down while he lightly bucked his hips under her, listening her light gasps and moans at each thrust. Her large breasts bounced with each thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The thrusts began to pick up speed. 

Naruto pushed her backwards "So... Good! It feels... So good! More!" She gasped out. Her clawing against his shoulder blades in euphoria. 

"H-Hinata!" He called lustfully. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and spread them open, then moved his hands to her backside and grabbed it with both hands hard. He then began to go even faster. Her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest. Her voice got even louder with high pitched moans. "Ahhh! Ahhhh!!!! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!!! If you keep that up, I'll-" She squeaked out.

"Then cum!" He growled, continuing his hard and fast thrusting into her. He was getting so close and could tell she was on the verge too. 'Shit! She's so tight. I don't know if I can pull out now!' He thought.

"Hinata! I'm cumming! I can't pull out!" He yelled before spilling his seed inside of her.

"AHHHHHHH!" She cried in ecstasy as she climaxed, feeling her womb being filled with his liquids.

They separated, breathing hard. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean... To cum inside -dattebayo..." He said between breaths.

Hinata shook her head and touched her hand to his face. "I'm as guilty as you. It was my idea after all." She replied. He smiled down at her and touched her hand with his own. 

"I'm hungry. Want some ramen?" he asked with his bright smile. She giggled at him and nodded.

They got dressed and he made them some instant cup ramen. They sat on the bed, eating while they told each other about some of the exploits from their recent missions. They went to sleep afterwards, cuddled up in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been sick for awhile now..." Naruto asked with a worried voice. He stood on the other side of the door of his apartment bathroom.

"It's nothing. Just a bug going around that's all. Go or you'll be late!" She told him in her typical kind voice when she emerged from the bathroom. He still looked at her with worry in his eyes. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't change her mind and pulled her into his chest.

"Just be careful. Go see a medical ninja or Sakura-chan if it gets too bad." Naruto said in comforting voice, rubbing the of her head. She smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll be back in about a week or so -ttebayo." He put on his backpack and tied his headband, then he kissed her forehead before heading out. 

She waved goodbye to him and waited for him to be out of sight before closing the door. She sat down on the bed and dialed a number on her phone. "Are you free? I need some help." She listened intently and nodded. "Yes. I'm at Naruto-kuns apartment. Thank you. I appreciate it."

She hung up and picked up her purse, and pulled out a small plastic bag that she had carefully wrapped up so that no one could see what was inside. She unwrapped it and pulled out the pregnancy test. A wave of nausea washed over her and she had to rush to the bathroom. Nearly half and hour later, Hinata heard a knock on the door.

"Thank you for coming." Hinata said timidly after letting them in.

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura replied and walked in. "What did you need help with?" She asked. Hinata paused and blushed before answering.

"I, ummm, I think I might be pregnant..." She said quietly. There was silence for awhile before Sakura started putting on her black gloves. "Where is he?! I'LL KILL HIM!" She growled and started back out of the door. Hinata pulled her arm in a panic.

"He just left on a mission! I just... I called you because you're a close friend and a medical ninja. I'm a little scared of how Naruto-kun and my father will react. I would appreciate your support." Hinata said and bowed politely.

Sakura sighed. "Honestly... Were you two irresponsible? It only takes once, you know? I hope Naruto didn't pressure you into something stupid!"

Hinata blushed deeply. "N-no! I swear we always used protection. I'm not sure how it-" She stopped, suddenly remembering. "A-actually there was one time about a month ago... We had run out of protection... But it was just once!"

"Like I said, it only takes once."

"I'm having all the signs. My monthly is late and I keep feeling sick. I bought a pregnancy test but I haven't done it yet. I haven't had the courage to."

"Alright. I get it. Go do the test and I'll wait with you." Sakura said with a small smile. 

"T-thank you, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said went into the bathroom with the test, reemerging a couple of minutes later.

"Now we wait..." Sakura told her.

"What do we do if it's positive?" Hinata asked and sat down on the bed. Sakura sat down next to her.

"We go the hospital to get a more definitive test and if that's positive then a plan will be set up and we'll figure out how to tell Naruto and your father." Hinata nodded and gripped her skirt tightly. Sakura put a hand over her friends. "Don't worry." She said softly. "To be honest I think Naruto will be thrilled. I'm not sure about your father though. Even if he didn't agree, I can tell you with absolute confidence that Naruto will defend you till his last breath."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. I appreciate it." She said with tears in her eyes. The timer on Sakuras phone went off.

"Well, this is it. Ready?" Sakura asked. Hinata swallowed hard and looked at the test with shaking hands. Hinatas eyes widened "It's... Positive." She said breathlessly. Sakura smiled at her.

"Well then we'll make a doctors appointment and go from there. If it's also positive then you'll be put on prenatal vitamins." Sakura checked the time. "Sorry but I actually need to get back to work. I'll talk to someone for you there." Sakura said as she got up to leave.

"I know I keep saying it but... Thank you, Sakura-chan." 

Sakura waved her hand in front of her to dismiss it. "Don't worry about it! I'm just happy to help!" She said.

After Sakura left, Hinata stared down at the test. She had a lot to think about. A sudden feeling of exhaustion took over. She flopped down on her on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

A few days later she was in the doctors office with Sakura. The doctor confirmed that she was pregnant. Hinata was given a prescription of prenatal vitamins to take. Sakura hugged her friend and walked her back to Narutos apartment after Hinata said she didn't want to go home yet. 

Naruto returned home late and exhausted. It had been almost two weeks that he had been away on a mission that was supposed to only be one week. That was two weeks away from Hinata, who had been sick when he left. He was happily surprised to see her shoes at the entrance. He found Hinata sitting on his bed kitting something. "Hinata!" He exclaimed. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Welcome home!" She greeted and patted the spot next to her, putting down the knitting she was working on. He not only sat down but laid his head down on her lap and sighed contentedly. She giggled lightly and rubbed her hands through his hair.

"How was your mission?" She asked.

"Boring. I don't know why Kakashi-sensei keeps giving me these escort missions -dattebayo." He replied. She smiled down at him. 

"I think that's a good sign. It means he trusts you with very important guests." She told him.

"Hmmmm..... Maybe. Is that a new scarf you're working on?" He asked. She blushed.

"Umm sort of..." She replied, trying squash her rising anxiety.

"How are you feeling by the way? You're face is red and you're sweating -dattebayo." He placed the back of his unbandaged hand on her forehead.

"A bit better. Umm.... S-speaking of that... There's something I need to talk to you about..." She said. He looked at her curiously. "I did like you said and talked to Sakura-chan, who took me to the doctor..."

"Really? What did they say?!" He asked with a worried voice.

Hinata took a deep breath before she continued. "They said it was normal... during the first trimester..." She said slowly. Naruto didn't understand.

"Trimester? What does that mean -dattebayo?" He asked, his eyes squinting closed in confusion.

"I-it's the first stage... Of pregnancy..." She said quietly. There was a long silence in the room.

Naruto suddenly sat up. "W-what? Did you just say you were...." Hinata nodded. He stared at her in shock for what felt like an eternity.

"Naruto-ku-" She started but he threw his arms around her neck and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm so happy!" He said, sniffling. 'Is he crying?' She thought with widening eyes. "I never thought or dreamed I would have this -dattebayo. I grew up so alone. To think that I'll not only have you but a baby? You've given me so much. Thank you, Hinata." 

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered with a smile. She clutched the front of his jacket as tears of happiness streamed down her face. "I was worried about how you would react. I'm so relieved. Now we just have to tell my father." Hinata felt him stiffen around her.

"Shit. I wasn't even thinking about that -ttebayo..." Naruto said nervously. He thought about how Hiashi Hyuga would react to him knocking his daughter up. It was not a pretty picture. 

"I was scared at first but... Now I know that'll be there with me so I'm not scared anymore." She said softly. He swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah. Right.... So Sakura-chan knows? Does anyone else?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Sakura-chan has been a huge help. No one else but us three and a doctor know though."

"Wait... Were you knitting something for the baby?" He asked. She nodded. 

"I thought I would make a blanket." She replied. Naruto smiled down at her lovingly. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. 

He looked at her with a seriousness in his eyes. "Hinata... Let's move in together -dattebayo!" He suddenly said. "We'll find a nice place! With all the S-rank missions I do now, we can afford it!" Hinatas eyes widened and then nodded happily. "How are you feeling now?" He asked quietly. 

"I'm okay right now. Just a little tired, that's all." She replied.

"Well it is late. Do you want to sleep here -dattebayo?" He asked with a soft voice. Hinata nodded. He got her one of his old shirts, her favorite to wear to sleep, and tucked her in. She was asleep almost instantly. He laid down next to her, leaning his head on his hand, propped up by his elbow. He gently put a hand on her stomach and rubbed his thumb against it. He watched her even breathing as she slept and couldn't stop his mind from racing. He was going to be a father... Of course he was thrilled and he meant everything he told Hinata but he also couldn't help but have a feeling of anxiety. He didn't really have a father growing up. Sure he had father figures like Iruka-sensei and Pervy Sage but he never had anyone to teach him these things. 

After a while he sat up and put his feet over the side of the bed, preparing to stand up. He felt a small tug on his jacket. He turned and smiled down at Hinata who was sleepily looking at him and grabbing his jacket. "Don't worry. I'll just be gone for a few minutes and I'll be right back." He whispered and leaned down, kissing her forehead and running his hand through her hair. She let go and snuggled back under the covers. He made sure she asleep and comfortable before heading out.

As he walked towards Ichirakus, he was surprised to see Shikamaru on his way out for a mission. His friend asked what he was doing up. He just said he couldn't sleep. They talked for a bit before heading their separate ways. He got to the ramen shop and they greeted him as usual. "You're up late!" One of the employees said to him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I got some news today and can't sleep." He told him. 

"Oh? Let me guess... Hinatas pregnant!" The old man exclaimed with a laugh. Naruto blushed and felt a cold sweat form on his neck. The man stopped. "Is she really?! I was joking! Bring out Narutos usual, we're celebrating!"

"P-please be quiet about it! She only just told me! I don't want it getting out just yet, -ttebayo." He said hurriedly.

The owner stopped and smiled at him. "Don't worry. It won't leave here until you're ready for it to." He said kindly. Narutos food was brought out. He ate for a bit and then stopped. "Hey, ummm...." He began. "Do you... Happen to have any advice for me?" He asked the elder slowly.

"It's always scary at first. But once the baby comes, you'll love it so much that your heart feels like it could burst. Parenting isn't easy by any means but it's worth it." The man said with a kind smile. This made Naruto feel much better. He finished his food, paid and thanked him for the advice. As Naruto walked home, He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket where he kept a small scrap of red fabric. Whenever he felt lonely or anxious, he would take out and put to against his chest, right over his heart. It never failed to ease his troubles. He entered the apartment quietly so as to not wake Hinata. Once again he looked down at her sleeping form. She was so incredibly beautiful and just a glance at her never failed to make butterflies in his stomach. He quickly removed his jacket and pants before laying next to her. Almost on instinct, Hinata cuddled closer to him. He pulled her into his arms before falling asleep.

"Well I guess we better get going -dattebayo..." He said. She nodded, trying to hide her nerves. He grabbed her hand. He was nervous too but he hated seeing her with so much anxiety. "It'll be fine. I'll never let anything happen to you or our baby." He said with confidence. Hinata smiled up him and headed towards the Hyuga compound.

They sat in a small room in front of Hiashi. "So... I assume this is something important since both of you suddenly wanted to talk to me. You two are already engaged so what else could you....?" He began but trailed off. He suddenly activated his Byakugan and looked at them, making Naruto jump. "So it's true. I can see it... There's an extra stream of chakra around your stomach..." 

"Otou-san, I-" She began but stopped when she saw tears in his eyes after he released his Byakugan. Both Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other nervously.

"I'm just... so happy! A grandchild! I can't believe it!" The elder exclaimed. This made Hinata tear up as well.

"Otou-san... I'm so relieved to know that you approve!" She cried.

"Let's get Hanabi to tell her the news." Hiashi said and the couple nodded. When Hanabi arrived she looked around the room.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" She said nonchalantly.

"How did you-" Naruto began but Hanabi laughed.

"Why else would you all be sitting together like this? Plus I used my Byakugan outside the room." She stated but then smiled. "I'm happy though. Congrats you two!" Hinata silently wondered to herself why she hadn't thought of that.

"Uhhh actually that's not all." Naruto began glancing at Hinata and took her hand in his. "We've also decided to move in together." He announced. 

"I can't say I'm not a little sad to see my eldest leave the nest but with your wedding coming up soon and now a baby on the way, it makes sense. This calls for a celebration! Let's have some sake!" Hiashi said happily. Hinata hugged Narutos arm, closing her eyes, and laid her head on his shoulder in contentment.

That is until she suddenly became nauseous and had to run outside. Naruto rushed after her. "Hinata!" He called with concern. He found her hunched over, vomiting onto the grass. He sat down next to her and held her hair while also rubbing her back gently. 'Is she going to be sick the whole time? I'm already getting worried about her and there's a while to go!' He thought. "Is there anything you want to eat? I'll get whatever you want -dattebayo." He told her softly. 

"Can we get... Some cinnamon rolls?" She asked meekly. He smiled at her.

"Of course, Hime. I said whatever you want -dattebayo." Naruto said with a laugh and ran his hand through her hair. He stood up and walked back to the room where her father and sister were. "Sorry but Hinatas not feeling too great. I'm gonna take her to get some food." He stated.

"Ah! Of course. Whatever she needs." Hiashi said with a nod. 

"Congrats again, Onee-sama!" Hanabi called as they left.

They got the food and were sitting on the bed in Narutos apartment eating and chatting. "You okay?" He asked. She giggled a little and nodded. He was already so worried about her. Then crawled onto his lap. He smiled softly down at her and circled his arms around her. It didn't take long before her breathing even out and she was fast asleep, curled up in his embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked around the house while the realtor talked about the different aspects of it. When it was built, what the different rooms could be, the positive aspects of it. It was a large, two storied house with a rounded exterior. It had a nice foyer, an office downstairs, a large living room and a decent sized kitchen. The upstairs had three rooms, a small bathroom, and a master bedroom with a master bath connected to it. "What do you think, Hinata?" Naruto asked. They had already seen several several houses but none of them seemed to fit. She gave another look around the living room. There was a large glass door and window that led to a nice backyard with an incredible view of Hokage face mountain. On top of all of this it was in their price range. She nodded. 

"This is the one." She said turning towards him. "It's perfect." Naruto smiled down at her lovingly and rubbed the top of her head before turning towards the realtor. 

"We'll take it, -dattebayo!" He stated. The woman clapped her hands together in delight.

"Wonderful! I'll get the papers drawn up and we can set up an appointment to sign everything!" She replied happily. They walked outside and thanked the realtor, bowing respectfully and received a bow back before the woman waved and started towards her office. Hinata put her arms around Narutos torso and closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest peacefully. He put his arms around her, "Are you happy, Hinata?" He asked. She didn't think she would ever get used to soft way he said her name and hoped she never would. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm incredibly happy, Naruto-kun." She replied. "This is all I've ever wanted and I can't believe it's happening." Naruto blushed and put lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger. He leaned down kissed her softly.

"I'm happy too, -ttebayo." He whispered to her. She sighed and leaned against his chest again. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm just tired. This seems to be the theme of this pregnancy." She said. He took her hand and they went back to what was now their apartment until they officially bought the house. Hinata had already moved a few things over, mostly clothes and a few necessities so that the small space wasn't over run with boxes. The plan was to move everything else to their new home. He tucked her into bed. She only a couple of months pregnant but was almost constantly exhausted. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She apologized. He lightly tapped her head with one of his knuckles.

"What are you apologizing for, silly?" He responded with a laugh. She giggled back at him then settled under the covers. "I have to go talk to Kakashi-sensei. I might go for ramen after. Want me to bring you back anything?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"Some dumplings and gyoza..." She said told him. 

"Will do!" He said, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. He changed clothes and made his way towards the Hokages mansion. In his office, Kakashi told him about a mission he'd been assigned, expecting him to leave tomorrow. He wasn't too keen to leave Hinata right now but he also knew that they would need the money for the baby. With a reluctant sigh, he accepted it and left. He quickly ate at Ichirakus and got Hintas to-go order. When he arrived back home it was a couple of hours later so she was awake and knitting the blanket she had previously started while sitting at the small table. 

"Sorry it took a bit longer than I expected -dattebayo. I got your food though!" He said, holding up a to go box.

"Welcome home!" She called out. That sound never ceased to give him butterflies. 

"Got a bit of bad news..." He began. She looked at him curiously. "I got assigned a mission. I leave tomorrow." Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Alright. What's the mission?" She asked him.

"Another escort mission, -dattebayo. I'm starting miss going on dangerous-" He started but stopped when he saw the stern look on Hinatas face. "Sorry, sorry!" He quickly apologized, waving his hands. She relaxed with a small giggle and opened the box. Naruto sat in the other chair and watched her as she ate. After she was done with the Gyoza and then ate all of the steamed buns, she finally noticed him staring. 

"W-what wrong?" She asked. He chuckled and wiped away a bit of food that was left in corner of her mouth.

"You're just really cute that's all!" He stated matter of factly. She blushed a bit and stood up, then walked over and sat on his lap.

"Is that all I am?" She asked a low voice, trailing a finger on his collarbone. "Just cute?" He audibly gulped but then smirked at her. This was another part of her pregnancy. When she wasn't tired, she was either hungry or horny. It seems her morning sickness was replaced by lust. He definitely wasn't complaining.

"Oh, you're much more than that, Hime." Naruto said huskily and nuzzled her neck, leaving light kisses along its delicate surface. He enjoyed the feeling of her shuddering at his touch and hearing the small high pitched noises she made. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She eagerly opened her mouth and felt his tongue slide in causing her to let out a deep moan. Naruto gripped her shirt as their kisses became more and more passionate. When they parted, he looked at her with such an intensity she thought she would burst into flames. He put his hands under her and suddenly stood up, lifting her up with him. She gave a surprised squeaking sound. 

He sat her on the bed before they quickly undressed, tossing their clothes all over the room. He pushed her onto her back and went back to kissing her with a hunger that could never be satisfied. Their tongues swirling in each others mouths. She pushed him back and sat up, grabbing his length, rubbing it and causing fall back into a sitting position. He gasped and clutched her hair as she put her mouth on it, bobbing her head up and down. "Fuck... Hinata... That feels incredible!" He felt himself losing control. He pulled her head away from his member, leaving a trail of precum from his tip to her mouth. "You're not winning this one, -dattebayo! Lay on your stomach." He said gruffly. She did and he put a hand on his shaft and carefully entered her. Hinata gripped the sheets under her, arched her back and let out a loud moan. He placed his hands on either side of her, leaning against them before he started moving his hips. "Fuck...! God you feel so good... You're so wet!" He cried out as he picked up speed. He could see her breasts jiggle under her, they were so big he could see the sides of them. 

"Naruto-kun... Yes... I need.. More!" She moaned lustfully. 

"Fuck when you say shit like that it makes me want to cum!" He groaned, thrusting even harder. 

"You can cum, Naruto-kun! Cum inside me!" She cried. 

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!" He screamed. "Hinataaaaa!" He yelled as he felt the released shoot from him. He collapsed onto her back, careful not put his full weight on her, breathing heavily. He pulled out sat next her as she sat up. After a little while she noticed his erection hadn't gone down.

"You're still hard..." She said, looking at still full erection. "Wanna go again?" She asked. Without a second thought, he smiled and pushed onto her back and entered her again. He lifted her thighs and pinned them on either side of her. 

"This time you'll be the one cumming and I want to see your face when you do." He growled and started to pound her hard. He smiled with satisfaction as her eyes glazed over and her mouth fell open. He quickly stuck his tongue in her mouth as she wrapped her arms under his shoulders. 

"Naruto-kun! Cumming! I'm cumming!" She exclaimed.

"Me too! Cumming... Again!" He felt an orgasm over take him and he shot his seed in her. He felt her squeeze from her orgasm as he did. He pulled out of her collapsed on his back. 

After they got dressed Hinata turned towards him. "I was thinking..." She began. "About names." She sat down in front of him laid back against his chest. He smiled and laid his head on top of hers while he thought about her statement.

"Hmmmm I hadn't really thought of it. What about you -dattebayo?"

"Hmmm.... Well if it's a girl, I like Himawari. For a boy though... I'm having trouble deciding." She replied.

"If I'm being honest, I would like to name a boy in honor of my dad, if that's okay..." He said and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Of course it's okay." She replied softly. Then her stomach growled, making her blush. "Do you want to get some ramen?" She asked bashfully. Naruto laughed and pressed his lips against against the back of her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

"Sex and ramen? I must be the luckiest guy in the world, -dattebayo!" He exclaimed happily. Hinata blushed even more deeply.

They stood up and he took her hand. They walked together, holding hands and looking at each other with love in their eyes.


End file.
